ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
IronRose/I'm The Bad Guy
I'm The Bad Guy is the first issue of the comic series IronRose. Transcript *'Narrator:' The Hand of War... The Oncoming Blaze... The Eye of the Storm... these are the names given to one particular man... a man who people would come to fear... a man who is either loved... or despised... A man in red begins blowing a tune on a flute. *'IronRose:' Do you hear the people sing? singing the song of angry men? it is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! when the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes! While singing this tune, IronRose walks along the roof of a building, seemingly rather happy due to the song. He then begins bobbing his head to the beat. *'Narrator:' Ironically, yes, this is that man... but he is far from incompetent. He jumps off the roof and begins walking around while people stare at him in confusion. *'Punk Girl:' 'Ay, guy! what's goin' on with that funny-lookin' outfit? *'IronRose:' What, this? I like it. Do you like it? *'Punk Girl:' ...No... *'IronRose:' Well, your opinion means nothing to me. *'Punk Girl:' Okay? IronRose walks off. *'Punk Girl:' ...Who was that? *'Bald Man: '''I have no idea, but he seemed familiar for some reason... some odd reason. IronRose stops playing his song again and looks around, seeing a very large group of people cheering for something at what appears to be some kind of festival. Wondering what's going on, he jumps up on to a lamp post, spotting a large banner which reads "Blue Striking!" * '''IronRose:' Can anyone explain what's going on? A man turns to him and stares for a few seconds. *'Young-Adult:' How... did you get up there...? *'IronRose: '''Jumped. *'Young-Adult:' Oh... how? *'IronRose:' Do you want me to explain how jumping works? *'Young-Adult:' No, I mean... how did you jump high enough to land on a lamp post? *'IronRose:' Do you ask how a bird flies? He stares at IronRose for a few seconds, trying to piece everything together, but ends up turning away. IronRose goes back to looking at the event. A tiny man in a suit walks up on to a stage and begins speaking into a microphone. *'Tiny Man:' Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to introduce you to the first ever Blue Striking event, here to honor the greatest hero of them all, Blue Striker! The crowd cheers once again. *'Tiny Man: And guess who we have to celebrate? A caped man in a blue suit suddenly comes down from the sky and walks to the edge of the stage. He gives two peace signs to the crowd and they erupt in applauds, people yelling about how much they love him. *'Blue Striker: '''Thank you, thank you! you know, back when I was a kid reading about awesome heroes on adventures, I never thought that I would be just like them. But here I am, living the dream! if you need any proof that anything is possible, just look at me! no matter your dream, it is possible! you there, what's your dream? *'Person #1: I wanna live in London! *'Blue Striker:' And you? *'Person #2:' I want to be rich and famous! *'Blue Striker:' You can both do it! and you, what about you? IronRose looks around before pointing at himself. *'Blue Striker:' Yeah, what's your dream? He stays quiet for a few seconds. *'''IronRose: '''To conquer the world...